What I Did For Love
by Kendo Baby
Summary: Hilary is confused about her feelings towards a young pig stomached beyblader. Can the braniac brunette save herself from her mixed emotions? OR does she need help? TyHil oneshot


Hello all you readers who actually want to read this! As you know, I'm Kendo Baby, and this is my first story, so no flames. This story is a Tyson Hilary story (my favourite couple) so if you don't like this, don't read it!

Here it goes!

**What I did for Love**

I thought he was my friend. I really, truly did. He protected me with his beyblading skills, with his heart, and everything else. So, why did he have to hurt me? As much as I can't say this to his face, he's my best friend. Although it didn't seems like it back in school, but I was really fond of him. He's annoying, weird, and selfish, a pig, and he cares too much about his beyblade, but he has the biggest heart of anyone I've ever met.

Maybe I'll never meet anyone with a bigger heart than him.

But when he said those words to me, my world, my life, and my soul left me as fast as he said it. "I hate you." Who knew 3 words can hurt me so much?

I ran out of his dojo crying. I didn't cry when my uncle died, or when I broke my leg. But I cried when he hurt me.

He apologized to me afterward. Of course I accepted, but he still hurts me when I see him. When he looks at me, tears form in my eyes. When he smiles his goofy smile, my heart breaks. Heck, I can't even win those tiny arguments we have anymore.

One day, I couldn't take it. I told the team that I felt sick. It wasn't really a lie. I mean, my heart was breaking. That's a type of sickness, right?

They bided me goodbye, like they couldn't see my suffering. How dense could they be? Ray looked at me funny, like he knew what I was going through. At least he sort of understands. I looked at 'him' (not Ray, by the way… hey that rhymes!) before I left the room. He smiled at me in an "I'm sorry, and what's up with you" kind of way. It killed me to see him worrying about me, and it killed me to look at him, so I ran out.

I was heading to the beach. That's where I like to think to myself without any beyblades, pressure, and most of all, THEM. It's not like I hate them, but this place relieves me of their expectations of me. Like, I have to train them, put up with Tyson's arguments, Kenny's language vocabulary, and such.

Wow, too much thinking.

The cool, crisp, sounds of the ocean relax me. It's like the water has no problems; that its life is magnificent and perfect. Why can't my life be like that? Sure, I have great parents, good grades, a lot of friends, but it feels like I'm missing something…

It starts to rain. I don't want to become sicker than I already am, so I decide to go home. I lift myself from the sand that we kissed by the rain falling from the heavens. "Where are you going? I thought you were sick?" asked **him.** I looked back at the owner of the voice strangely. He looked back. Tears sprung in my eyes. He grinned a goofy grin directed to me. My heart felt like it was pierced by a knife. He took a step towards me. I take one back. He grins again. 'What a child! He thinks we're playing!' I yell mentally. "Stop! Please, I can't take it anymore!" I yell. "Take what? Hilary, what's up with you?" he asked. "What's up with me! Every time, all the time, we make contact, I feel like I'm going to die!" I scream back at him. He runs towards me, and he hugs me tightly. "I never want to hurt you! Please help me understand…" he breathes. (A/N: Isn't that the sweetest thing! Cutie cuddles!) My face was nestled in his chest, while he gently stroked my hair, lovingly. A thought just struck to me I separate from him quickly. He stares at me with a puzzled expression. "Look, if you don't feel comfortable with me, I get it-" "I finally understand," I interrupted, "the reason I've been feeling this way is because I love you!" I did it! Finally, after all these endless months, trying to figuring out my feelings, all of it went out of my lips like that!  
I looked back at him with a smile on my face. I really didn't care if he felt that way about me too, because I was satisfied and proud that I finally confessed my feelings.

He smiled at me, and then blushed. This time when I looked at him, my heart didn't break. Neither a tear came to my eyes. He said the 4 words I longed to hear from him. "I love you more." Well, maybe those weren't the exact words, but it was close. "Do you have to make everything into a competition?" I asked playfully. "I can, because I always win." He replied. He came up to me, put his hands around my waist, and he kissed my forehead. "I love the scenery and all, but I need to get back to the dojo, I'm hungry." (Getting an idea of who this is?) He said. He got hold of my hand, and took me back to the dojo. Same old boy. Even with love, he'll never change. And I won't try.

And, for the first time in a while, I smiled. Smiled for Tyson.

**Well, how did you like it? Good, Bad. Review!**

**Hugs and kisses xoxoxoxoxo! CUDDLES!**

**KENDO BABY )**


End file.
